1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to communication systems; and, more particularly, it relates to devices that encode information within such communication systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Turbo code and variants thereof have been the focus of a great deal of interest in the recent years. A primary directive in this area of development has been to try continually to lower the error floor within a communication system. The ideal goal has been to try reach Shannon's limit in a communication channel. Shannon's limit may be viewed as being the data rate that is used in a communication channel, having a particular signal to noise ratio (SNR), that will achieve error free transmission through the channel. In other words, the Shannon limit is the theoretical bound for channel capacity for a given modulation and code rate. The code rate is the ratio of information bits over the total number of bits transmitted within the communication system. In the turbo code context, it is common to refer to code rate of n/m, where n is the number of information bits and m is the total number of bits, and where m>n. The difference between m and n typically being referred to as the number of redundant bits. Turbo codes typically introduce a degree of redundancy to at least a portion of data prior to transmission through a communication channel. This is generally referred to as forward error correction (FEC) coding.
Although there has been much development within the context of turbo code and related coding applications with increased interest recently, this focus has been primarily towards achieving very low bit error rates (BERs) across relatively noisy communication channels. As such, these prior art turbo codes largely operate at relatively low rates across the noisy communication channels. The area of turbo code and variants thereof is still an area of relative immaturity in the technological development sense. While there has no doubt been a great amount of progress achieved this far, there still remains a great deal of development and improvement that can be done. This is a technology area where industry-wide consensus has certainly not yet been achieved, and there are many competing viewpoint within the industry as to which direction effort should be directed.
The use of turbo codes providing such low error, while operating at relatively low rates, has largely been in the context of communication systems having a large degree of noise within the communication channel and where substantially error free communication is held at the highest premium. Some of the earliest application arenas for turbo coding were space related where accurate (ideally error free) communication is often deemed an essential design criterion. The direction of development then moved towards developing terrestrial-applicable and consumer-related applications. Still, the focus of effort here has continued to be achieving low error floors, and not specifically towards reaching higher throughput.
As such, there exists a need in the art to develop turbo code related coding that is operable to support higher amounts of throughput while still preserving the relatively low error floors offered within the turbo code context. Whereas the development of turbo code related technology has primarily been directed towards relatively low rates across noisy communication channels, there exists a need to overcome the many hurdles that prevent the application of turbo code to higher data rate applications. In doing so, these higher data rate applications may benefit from the low BERs offered by turbo codes.